Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Majin113
If you remember when I used to be a VCROC, I was incredibly helpful to this wiki, being one of the main site monitors, and editors, Because of that I believe I can handle the position of rollback. I also edit the small things. Like if a pasta has one word wrong, I will try my best to fix it. I used to only do paragraphs. These days my Paragraph editing is only a small majority of my edits. I have been able to handle this position in the past, as I was a rollback in the summer, and that is one reason I think I can handle the position. Sure I may have lost some of my touch, but I can handle this position. I also meet all the requirements. I defiantly know the naming conventions of pages, because of my previous experience. I have over 200 edits, as my user page says. I have been active for 3 Months, 7 Days And that is why I would like to be promoted to Rollback status. --Majin113 (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) - Obviously. Just. Obviously. When you started editing, yet again, I was hoping that you would ask for your VCROC rights back, but you didn't. So, I do hope that you get your VCROC rights soon! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 21:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) This user's history and app itself should speak for itself. - CrashingCymbal 21:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I know you make a lot of difference in this wiki... in regards to making paragraphs... and splitting paragraphs into more paragraphs; and althought most paragraph enthusaists will be exited to have you become a roll back, i really do not forsee anything good comming from this. You have also lost my trust because of past occurances, and even though that is in the past, I can say that I have not began to trust you in the least. You have also said that you would only come for visits and such, only to revert that opinion and once again, began to edit a lot -- edit paragraphing. All of these factors are a simple way of me saying that in no way do I agree for these powers -- as far down the ladder as they may be -- to be given to an user of your caliber and to my personal reputation. I specially, and this is my main point (if it wasn't already clear from the paragraph above) I do not, in under any circumstance, think that you have quality edits. Another colleague of mine thought of your edits as unnecessary. Until i hear from him thinking of you as worthy of these advanced powers, I myself will stay as a negative to this request. Pramirez351 (talk) 04:03, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I mostly agree with Pramirez. A lot of your edits seem very unecessary. It's perfectly okay for paragraphs to be more than four sentences long. You also have a bad habit of changing things that don't need to be changed. Throwing in hyphens where they're not used, changing the style of someone's writing. The BIGGEST issue is that you will fix a couple issues in a story and not do anything about the rest of the mistakes. Fixing a few spelling errors is nice, but ignoring everything else isn't. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, young blood. What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 03:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) --THEMANOFLULZ (talk) 05:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Until you can learn to focus more on the quality rather than the quantity of your edits, I am opposing this app. You have been told before to slow down and take your time when editing things, but you don't seem to have made much improvement in that regard. When you are about to edit a page, really look at it and see if the change you're about to make will really improve the quality of the page. THINK before you edit. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC)